The Meddling Gods
by imsoooouncreative
Summary: Hades is asking something ridiculous of Nico and Leo...and now things are going wrong in the Underworld and back at home... (Lieco fanfic, and it has not been edited for spelling and I'm aware I suck at spelling and grammar so...yeah :)
1. Chapter 1

**part 1- The Meddling Gods**

"Um, Percy?" Said the curly, black-headed boy as he tugged at Percy's blue polo shirt.

"Whats up?" Percy said, ruffling the little boys hair as he crouched down on his knees."

"When we will daddies be back?" He asked, fumbling with fingers, his ADHD already showing to the pleasure of his parents and godparents.

A look of worry crossed Percy's face for a second, but he quickly hid it for the sake of the little boy, "Don't worry. They'll be back soon. They just took a quick trip to the underworld."

"But Percy," he said, widening his dark brown eyes up at his godfather, "I heard daddies fighting."

Percy shook his head and hugged the little boy, "No, they weren't fighting. You see..." Percy closed his eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath, "Your grandfather is being...is asking something of your daddies that your daddies don't want to give. They've gone to sort it out, alright? Now go play with your cousin."

The little boy lowered his eyes and waddled over to a little girl with messy blonde curls who was playing with little legos, building a 3-D model of the coliseum far too advanced for one so young to be building.

Percy walked over to Annabeth, who was watching her daughter with a grin on her face. She couldn't wait to take her to Olympus...She frowned. Olympus...

Percy put a hand around her back and she turned to him worried and whispered, "Any news from Leo or Nico?"

Percy shook his head sadly, "Charlie started asking about them."

"Percy..." Annabeth exclaimed frightened, "When do we intervene!?"

"We can't intervene! He's a god, Annabeth!"

"But what if he has them!? What if he's doing something to them? We have to help them."

Percy nodded, "They're smart. We'll give it one more week, and if we still haven't heard from them we'll help. But we know them...they're smart. I'm sure they'll think of something...just one more week."

Annabeth lowered her voice even more, "What if they don't have one more week?"

-4 days earlier-

"Nico!" Leo said in a hushed tone as he hid behind a shiny, black rock. His eyebrows were arched and worry shone on his face, "Nico!" He cried again as he watched the black-clad figure wander closer and closer to the shiny black palace.

"What?" Nico snapped back, turning towards him and marching back.

"This isn't smart!"

"Well, what is?" He snapped. He looked unhappy, and angry but Leo knew deep down their was more than that. Deep down Nico was scared. More scared than he had ever been.

"Leo..." Nico said, choking back tears, "He can't do this. He can't. And the only way to make him stop is to confront him. Or else he will take him Leo. I can't let that happen."

Leo grasped Nico's wrists before he went anywhere, "I'm sure Hephaestus would help? Let me ask him, Nico."

Nico shook his head, "No. You can't. No one will answer our prays. You go back up and take care of him. Whatever happens, you can't come back, alright?"

"I can't let you do this! Why do you think no one care's for you? I care for you, Nico, okay?"

"That's not it." He said shakily.

"What aren't you telling me?" Leo asked, emotions filling him to the brim.

Nico whispered, "Just let me talk to Hades."

"Fine. But I'm coming with you."

Nico opened his mouth to argue but he knew it was no use. He reached out for Leo's hand. Nico's skin was colder than normal and his skin had grown even whiter. Leo squeezed his hand and together than trudged through the withering grass.

"Time passes differently in the underworld. Maybe it's being especially iffy now?"

"It could be that..." Annabeth said, placing the palm of her hand on the table. Surrounding it sitting glumly was Piper and Jason, Frank and Hazel and Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth sat at the head of the table and small doses of little children laughing and playing drifted in through the hallway.

"But no matter what's going on with the time, you have to admit Nico and Leo are in trouble."

Piper opened her mouth to respond but a dirty-blonde child came ran in through the archway, sniffing back tears.

"Mommy, I tripped and felled." He said, small tears dripping from his soft green eyes. Piper turned and kissed his head, wiping the tears off his cheek, "All better?" She asked softly, like only a mother could.

He sniffed and nodded, and tromped back to playing with the other children.

She rubbed her temples, "The longer Nico and Leo are away the worse Charlie is. Tristan's getting worse and so is Mary. I know she's only one but she doesn't even smile anymore and whenever Charlie is around Tristan never smiles. I'm worried for all of them." Piper's voice cracked, "What are we going to do?"

Jason held her in his arms while she breathed heavily, trying not to cry. leo was like family, and so was Nico. The thought of them being gone...

Jason spoke first after Piper calmed down, "I don't think we can wait any longer Perc. You with me Frank?"

Frank nodded, squeezing Hazel's hand underneath the table even harder than already. Hazel massaged her thumb against his hand as she frowned and grimaced, hiding her need to cry as well. She wasn't Piper, she wasn't pregnant. She needed to suck it up. She closed her eyes and counted to ten.

"Okay." Percy bit his lip, "I guess that's decided. We'll leave tomorrow. Jason, Frank and I will go. His eyes landed on Hazel who had just opened her eyes. He knew that was her way of not freaking out. Weren't they all freaking out inside?

Hazel focused on a scratch in the middle of the table and rolled a gold nugget around in her other palm, "I-I guess I could come. I know the underworld the best. And..." Her voice caught, "Nico is my brother. And Leo is as close as one. I...I have to go for the sake of them."

Percy nodded, "Thanks Hazel." He turned to Annabeth and then looked at Piper, "You'll have to watch the kids."

He pushed away from the table and stood up, "We'll start getting ready."

Annabeth nodded silently and got up too to go check on the kids. She leaned against the arch of the hallway and looked at the mess in front of her, making her want to laugh a little.

Charlie sat in a corner, fiddling with a baby toy, pulling the pieces apart and reassembling them. He looked so much like Leo, except his hair was darker, a pitch black like Nico's. She looked at the sleeping baby in her cradle. She had Nico's pale skin but the fire in her eyes that Leo had. Their was a 78 percent chance of neither of them returning to see their children again. Nico and Leo had both lost a parent, and the other wasn't always there for them. She knew they wanted the best life for their kids.

She went over and scooped up her little blonde girl, who was falling faster asleep by the second. She wanted the best life for her kids. No, they would return. They would. Forget 78 percent...they would. _They will_, she thought to herself, each second filling her with more doubt, doubt that shouldn't be there at all...


	2. Chapter 2

**part 2- The Meddling Gods**

-6 days earlier-

"Let me pass." Nico growled at the armed skeletons, waving a hand. The skeletons crumpled to the ground into a pile of bones.

Leo's eyes widened. Nico could do pretty incredible things when it came to the dead, but he didn't think even he could control the gods body guards. He worried even more and thought of home, of his sweet little laughing baby girl and the boy that looked so much like him.

Nico marched through the obsidian castle and Leo followed. Leo almost yelped when he realized his hands were on fire. He quickly put them out. As the walked closer and closer to the gods dark throne the air grew colder and Leo started to shiver and fear crept up his spine. What if they only made it worse?

Nico tried to block out all his other thoughts with fury. How dare Hades demand something like this. He may be a god, but he couldn't control his life. Sure he might be his father by blood, but by mind and my heart, never.

The black throne grew closer and closer, he could sense it. He entered the throne room, barely remembering how he made it past the barrier and guards on his way. It didn't really matter.

The god sat on his throne, a smirk on his face as his twelve-foot sitting figure stared down at Nico and Leo. Inside it made him feel small. He was done feeling small. He had been done years ago.

"How could you ask that!?" Nico yelled up at his father, let his rage and anger surge forward.

The god laughed, an evil cold laugh that echoed off the glassy walls, echoing into the corners of Nico's soul. He couldn't let him get to him.

"You know very well why." He looked at his fingers, picking at his nail beds carelessly, as if nothing else in the world mattered, "You owe me favors, Nico. I have done too many for you, and it's time I be repaid."

"But this way!?" Nico screamed, clenching his fists, "You could have chosen any other way than this!"

Leo gasped behind him, his dark brown curls disheveled as he stared at the spaces besides Nico. Nico turned his head then looked at where he was looking. Next to him, ghosts screamed silently and gasped at the air above them, slowly dissipating in the ground next to him.

Hades glanced at them at them and frowned and with a wave of his hand they disappeared completely, "You ask why do I want what I want?" He shrugged, "Persephone has been complaining. Every day she says, 'You know, I've always wanted a little boy.' Blah, blah, blah. And you owe me a favor Nico, it shouldn't be too hard." His eyes glinted with evil, "Plenty of where he came from. Besides, he'd be a god and he'd have a _real_ mother."

"Excuse me?" Leo squeaked in disbelief.

Nico cast him a warning glance and shook his head. This wasn't his battle to fight.

Hades laughed coldly again, "I almost didn't notice you there, Leo Valdez. How strange you should come on this date. Correct me if I'm wrong, but today is the day your mother died."

Leo swallowed, his adams apple bobbing nervously. His voice was dry when he responded quietly, "Yes."

Hades waved a hand in front of him and a ghost figure of young woman with a braid down her back and handkerchief wrapped around her hair like a headband on her knees, screaming as what Nico assumed was flames ate at her from the distant past.

Leo froze and gaped, and tears started streaming down his face, "Please...put her away..." he whispered, hiding his face behind his hands.

"Stop with these games, father!" Nico yelled, even more angry now that he dared to taunt Leo with his foolery, "Call off this pathetic deal! I'll give you anything else, just not Lieco!"

"Hmm...what a nice offer...but no thanks." Hades smiled evilly and then whistled. Skeleton guards advanced towards them, grabbing Leo in their arms first. Leo struggled and fought, shaking off the first couple but soon their were too many for him to handle. They came at Nico next, pointing spears and swords at his chest.

Hades looked back at his nail beds, "If they try and fight feel free to poke them as much as you want, although I do want them alive." He smiled straight at Nico, "Though here it doesn't really matter which it is."

"You can't do this!" Nico screeched as the skeletons lead him through the obsidian doors, slamming behind him, ending Nico's desperate pleas for the release of his son from a deal that had never been bargained.

Percy shuffled his back-pack higher up on his shoulder as they followed Hazel through the hazy grass. Hazel winced. Here the decades flowed like the River Styx. But she had been aware. Every second. This time it was her who tightened her grip on Frank's hand as they made their way through the wandering souls, each one empty and confused as they drifted across the broken grass.

Hazel stopped three-fourths of the way through the fields, "They were here!"

"Really? How do you know?" Percy asked, glancing at his surroundings. Just a bunch of creepy ghosts, the same as all the other times he had been here.

"I-I just feel it." Hazel said shakily, glancing at the ground.

Percy opened his mouth to ask that if she just felt it, could it be trusted but Frank glanced at him as if knowing what he was thinking and shook his head. Hazel was nervous as it was, she didn't need doubt plaguing her too.

Hazel looked up as they heard screeches, "Quick! Hide!"

They ran for a rock a little bit away from the fields that was glassy black and huddled behind it, barely fitting.

"I hate those things." Percy grimaced. He noticed the others were looking up ahead of them. Percy groaned, "I hate that even more." Hades palace. Not a fun place to be...

"Hazel?" Jason asked, touching her shoulder as she looked at the obsidian castle glassy-eyed.

Hazel shook her head as if waking from a trance, "They're in trouble." She whispered, "They came this way, they were disagreeing. If I could get closer, I'll know where they are."

Hazel creeped closer, her feet crunching the dry grass. She snuck even closer and Jason felt Frank tense up next to him, watching intently, ready to help at the slightest notice.

Hazel reached the black walls and pressed her face against the glassy rock. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. She looked over at Frank, scared. Jason saw her hands quiver. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Jason was startled when he felt Frank's essence slip away. He watched surprised as a snake slithered through the grass towards Hazel. Once it got to her it became Frank and he held her in his arms.

Percy looked at Jason nervously, "I guess we better follow..." They glanced at the sky before running over to the other too. Frank ushered them over a few feet away from where Hazel was wiping away her tears.

"They're in the castle somewhere." He bit his lip, "And apparently good things are not happening to them."

Percy looked at Jason, and together they ran over to the other two. Frank ushered them over a few feet away from where Hazel was wiping away her tears.

"They're in the castle somewhere." He bit his lip, "And apparently good things are not happening to them."

Percy looked at Jason, "We have to go save them. Are you going to stay with Hazel or come? I don't think she should come any farther though."

Frank nodded, "I'll come, I need too. I'll go tell Hazel."

Frank walked over to her and Jason whispered to Percy, "Do you think they'll still be alive?"

Percy gulped, "We can only hope."


End file.
